The Right Sword of Gardios
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: Spoilers for Van and Guy's past The Duty of the Right Sword or Gardios is to be the Jewel's weapon.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of the Abyss and it's characters. K?

_"... I will be your sword and shield that's more powerful than the Jewel of Gardios..."_

**Pairing:** Light VanXGuy...

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** I'm still getting used to FFnet's stuff... I haven't uploaded fics for nearly a year and my past stuff's been laying around everywhere. The fics might come out weird cause I can't figure out what are allowed and not allowed in posting fics.

Anyways, another old fic. From 083106 to 091206 I've been typed this.

I edited them a bit changing the names like Marie to Mary, Pear to Pere and Galudios to Gardios. I left the japanese suffixes alone cause I find them better than 'Master' and I can't remember Van's rank in english…

WARNING: Spoilers about Van and Guy's past, of course. 

**- The Sword of Gardios**

He couldn't help but pity his Young Master as he gets scolded by his sister over and over again nearly everyday. Mary thinks it's right because she's just disciplining him so he can become a better- manly- _'Gardios heir'_ once he grows up.

But to Van... his Gaillardia-sama is not yet ready for something like that. The boy can't take it so he always breaks down- crying in the end. It'll probably take him a few more years before he matures and be ready to take in his responsibility-

- His responsibility that will never come...

"That's enough, Marybelle-sama..." Van hurried to the crying Guy's side and began comforting him, "Shh, Gaillardia-sama..."

But the boy didn't stop, he just cried more much to his sisters' annoyance, "Stop crying, Gaillardia!" Mary raises a hand that's ready to slap the boy.

"_Anehue_...!" Guy shields his hands over his face.

But before she could slap her younger brother, Van tightly held her hand, "Van...!" she gasps, surprised with the servant's sudden interruption cause it's the first time he stopped her.

"Please, that's not the right way," Van respectfully spoke, "I'll take care of Gaillardia-sama for today while you calm yourself, milady..." he gently let's go of her hand as he takes Guy's hand and led him off somewhere in the Gardios Family's Mansion.

Mary gave out a defeated sigh, then she mused with a smile, "He's spoiling Gaillardia again..."

When Van found a quiet spot where he and his Gaillardia-sama can sit down, Guy has just stopped crying, "Th-thank you, Vandesdelca..." he choked out in between hiccups.

Van smiles at his young master, "At last, you stopped crying..." he sighs, patting he younger boys' blonde messy hair, "Just try to stay on Mary-sama's good side whenever you can."

"I'm trying my best... am I? But..." Guy hangs his head, embarrassed. He knows why his sisters been strict to him, their Father and Mother's been busy lately because of work around Hod island, so Guy's responsibility training has fallen on Mary's hands.

She's strict in a nice way, Guy knows he's the problem, not his sister, but he can't help but cry whenever his sister gets mad.

Another reason why Mary scolds him a lot. He was such a crybaby.

"Don't worry, Gaillardia-sama..." Van spoke, kneeling down in front of the boy, his master, "I vow that I'll always be by your side... to protect you," his tone was sincere and truthful as he gave out that promise.

The blonde was moved by the young knights' actions, "Vandesdelca..."

The older boy held Guy's right hand, "But promise me, on your 5th birthday tomorrow, you'll do better. You'll try not to cry anymore and be the heir of Gardios that you are..."

Ah, Guy knew it, there's a catch but- fair enough. He nods and Van's smile broadens. He leans closer to the Gardios heir, kissing the boys' small gentle hand, to show his respect. "Shall we head back now?" Van inquires, standing up, then tightly held the younger boys hand...

_Tomorrow, Gaillardia will say goodbye to his childhood... _

_Tomorrow, he'll say goodbye to Gaillardia and become Guy Cecil..._

-

5 years later. Ifrit Decan, Lorelei, 40. It was already nighttime and everyone was getting ready for bed at the Fabre Mansion. Van has just finished his Sword Training with the young master Luke and he was getting ready to go home.

As he walked in the mansions now empty hallways, he caught sight of Guy in the hallway, intently looking up at the pillar. The young Oracle knight looks around to see if no ones around to see him approach his real Young Master. When he confirmed that the coast is clear, he slowly walks to Guy's side.

"Look, Van-youshou. Duke Fabre's most prized trophy, the Jewel of Gardios..." Guy stated, giving out a pained snicker.

Van just watched in pity, seeing his young master's desperation to get the sword but can't. He knows that it's still not the time for revenge, he's still not ready, he's still too weak.

Guy averts his eyes from the sword to the knight beside him, "Vandesdelca, I want to kill everyone with that sword..."

Van could tell by looking at Guy's cold blue eyes that he's serious, "Not yet, Gaillardia-sama..." he reminded and the boy slowly nods his head agreeing with a frown on his face.

"I'll also need it to protect myself from them..." he added, at that Van smiles, "What?" Guy asks confused at the young man's sudden change of expression.

Van moves closer to Guy as he whispers, "You don't need that sword to protect you, Gaillardia-sama. I am here now. I will be the one to protect you. I will be your sword and shield that's more powerful than the Jewel of Gardios..." he was relieved to see the young Gardios heir smile a bit.

Guy remembered and mused, "That's kind of like the same thing you told me years ago... on this same day before Hod was attacked..."

The Oracle Knight nods, "Are you feeling better now?" he worriedly asks, "I won't be here if you're going to cry tomorrow, so I might as well cheer you up today. I'm sure Pere will have a hard time calming you down..." his voice trails off when he saw Guy scowling.

"I'm no crybaby anymore," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I stopped crying ever since Hod was attacked," he slowly turns showing that he's ready to leave the room.

"Van-youshou, you should get going..."

To Van, he could tell that his young Gaillardia-sama's just showing that he's strong, but in truth, he'll cry. The young Gaillardia will always cry for everyone on his cursed birthday...

**- Wakas**

The was supposed to be a last scene- last battle- but I couldn't get the sentences right… I'm still thinking twice if I should add it or not…

... And guess what? _I still haven't played the game!_ Hehehe...

Argh. I wanna read more Birthday Guy fics for June 10th, cause it's HIS BIRTHDAY!DX

Thanks for Reading!

Salamat!

Pictomancer Murasaki 


End file.
